sweet release
by YoCupcake
Summary: One-shot. Set during 6x16 rave, after Bonnie had an unexpected encounter with a certain warlock. She finds that partying does not give her the same release, that a certain former-enemy can provide. (M - due to sexual nature.)


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show, or it's characters.

 **A/N:** First real smut fic, guys! Never written one before. I did this ages ago, but felt I couldn't really write sexy scenes well. So kind of gave up. I just felt the episode would have been so good, if BonKai got some screen time. I remember waiting for their sexual tension build up, and got a such a short scene. So I wrote this out of frustration. I might not be able to update my other fics for a lil while, so wanted to do a lil something for Bonkai-family. Need more steamy one-shots out there. Not enough.

TJ Binx: I just wanted to say thanks so much for your kind review on my other story. It's nice to know you think my one-shots are steamy, as I always felt they lacked that. So thanks. :)

* * *

 **sweet release**

* * *

So Damon had done it again. He managed to not only undermine and embarrass her, but cause irreparable damage. She had made it very clear she wanted Kai no where near her. What did the asshole do? bring him directly to her. Made Kai apologize in front of her. As if she was just supposed to accept it, and go along with whatever ridiculous plan he needed her for. She would deal with Damon later. Kai, she hoped she would never have to deal with. She felt her body clam up around him. Her emotions were like a volcano, ready to erupt in his presence.

Still, she would not let the bastards ruin her life. After she had threatened to burn Kai's face off, she had walked back into the rave. She needed desperate release. She was wound up like a tight string, and could hear her inner screams. She felt like she had been treading on glass ever since she got back. She tried to pretend the glass was not there, but she continuously stepped on it. That is when she realized she is more vulnerable than she let on. She was sick of being super-woman of mystic falls

She was back in the club-rave, again. _What was I even doing? Oh yeah, Caroline._

Where was Caroline? she didn't honestly care. Sure, she loved Caroline. She was her childhood chum. At this moment in time, she couldn't give a shit. Elena and Caroline could go and have their fun, and she would have her own. Caroline and Elena both had the pleasure of being able to switch off their humanity. They could switch off their feelings at the drop of a hat. Herself? there was no magic switch to turn off her chaotic feelings. She was stuck of them, unlike her lucky friends. The only way she could do it, was to have fun. Just like she planned to do now, as she made her way to the middle of the dance floor.

It was nice to be center of the dance club. She was not used to being the center of anything. The blinding lights flashing all around the room, were making her dizzy. Her dancing was slightly more energetic than those around her. She didn't care, she needed to burn off some energy. Kai's new magic energy had brought out her own inner-power. She could almost see the magical energy around her, forming an array of bright colours. It matched the bright colours from the rave-lights. Shades of blue and green circled the room, illuminating it. She loved it when the pretty rays of light drifted over her black dress, jacket, and jeans; creating a dazzling effect.

Pressing of other bodies near her own, the deafening music in sync with her heartbeat. It was freeing to dance to it. Smell of sweat and smoke, burning her nose and lungs. She threw her arms up in the air, swaying her hips to the rhythm. She felt high off it, as her muscles began to ache. She didn't care, as long as she got some release. She could forget that she was still suffering from some form of PTSD, and Caroline was ripping out another persons jugular.

The thought of the 1994 prison-world, brought images of Kai to her mind. She wanted to mentally slap herself, as she tried to dance in distraction. She pictured his long fingers trailing over her body. His own body close, moving along with hers. Their magical-witch energy in sync. Their bodies so close, he could feel her erratic heartbeat.

 _No! I can't be thinking about this. I can't want that._

Sometimes, denial was much better than facing the truth. She stopped and ran a hand through her sweaty-damp hair. She was covered in it, and was glad she had showered before coming out. Some of the other people near her, smelled pretty funky. She still smelled of the orange shower gel and perfume she had covered herself in. She desperately wanted another shower. This time cold, to wash away the feelings when she thought of Kai.

The atmosphere was suddenly suffocating her. Her throat and lungs were burning, and she felt faint. She decided to look for the nearest bathroom. The place was like a massive building under-construction. It was all brick walls and empty space, that were used as party rooms. The smoke was covering every part of the place, she could barley see. Her eyes began to water, as she desperately looked for the bathroom. She found what seemed to be a unisex bathroom. She was glad there was no one in there. There was another bathroom next door, and she could hear couples engaging in raunchy sex through the walls. It was the usual thing at these types of parties. The sounds made her blush, as she was not used to that kind of heavy partying. Then again, she was slightly envious too. Bonnie Bennett didn't get the the luxury of random hot sexual encounters, at a rave.

Oh no. Instead, she has one friend that had just crapped all over their friendship. The other was committing heinous acts, and one was no where to be seen. Then she meets the crazy warlock that had traumatized her. It certainly put a damper on her mood.

She splashed cold water on her face. The cool droplets helped her aching head, as she pressed her fingers to her temples. She did a slow massage on her forehead. It helped clear her head a bit, but she was still tense. That was when she felt another witch near by. It was powerful, as she felt electrical waves of magic touch her skin. It felt like pins and needles.

Of course that power would belong to Kai. The devil-boy had become leader of his coven. Gaining their power, and his own. It was rare she found a powerful force that matched her own. It turned her on, and she didn't like it. Another reason she had stayed away from him. Witches and Warlocks shouldn't meet, for that exact same reason. There was always sparks due to their powerful auras connecting.

He stepped into the bathroom. She looked up, seeing his reflection. He was standing behind her, as she rubbed the smudged mascara from her eyes. It was almost unfair that he looked so attractive, and she was a sweaty mess. Her hair was messy from dancing, and her make-up had practically melted off her face. There he was looking suave in his long black jacket, and jumper. His stubble made him appear older, and gave his face even more definition. She was sure girls must have been throwing themselves at him, when he was looking for her. Yet, he came to apologize. It was rare she received that much attention from a guy. Even Jeremy had not been as interested when they dated.

"What part of _'I will melt your face off'_ , did you not understand?" she grumbled.

"Oh, I understood it Bon. It sounded so hot, I thought I might take you up on your offer. What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment," he smirked. Looking his typical cocky self, that seemed to be making her insides turn to mush.

 _This is not fair. Why does he have to be so hot? he's not Bonnie! He's evil, you need to get a grip._

Worst part was the fact she liked his cockiness. Of course she would never admit it, but it brought out some of her own confidence. It was the same reason she had started to like Damon. Their sparring, their little power-play. She loved it. It brought out that own inner power within her, that had helped save her friends more than once. It also made her feel more alive.

"You're not leaving? Do I have to _make you_ leave?" she made sure to emphasize the threat in her words.

He of course, smiled in amusement. Not intimated by her threats.

"I wanted to make sure I apologize, without _that idiot,_ around. I don't want you thinking I'm a scared little boy, that needed Damon's persuasion," he looked peeved at the mention of Damon. She couldn't blame him there, as she was equally pissed off at him.

"Well I don't accept. So you can leave, _now_." She waited for him to heed her warning, but he stayed rooted in the same spot. He was looking slightly agitated, and upset by her words.

"Fine, asshole. You can stay here for all I care," she went to head out of the door.

She had gone to open it, when she found his hand pushing it shut. He was behind her. Way too close for comfort. Her heart began that unsteady-beat, that it seemed to do when he was near. His warm breath tickled the back of her neck. His head moved towards her ear, touching the sensitive nerves there; as he whispered.

"Bonnie, _please_ hear me out. I want you to know, I really _am_ sorry for what I _did_ ," his voice was soft and pleading. It was doing things to her emotions.

"Move out the way!" she tried to push his hand away, but it didn't budge.

He laughed, and it tickled the sensitive nerves of her ear. She felt her body shiver in response. A mixture of fear and anticipation on her part. The last time he had whispered to her like that, was when he had grabbed her roughly in Damon's car. Now she had all the power needed to stop him, she was no longer scared. They were now equal, and that made her react in a different way.

"Ohh Bonnie, always so feisty," he whispered.

She was still facing the door. He brushed away some of her damp-hair, that covered the ear he was nuzzling. She hissed at him. She hissed in anger, but the problem was that she actually liked it. More than she should

"Don't test my patience, _Malachai_." She knew using his full name, would get a rise out of him. She turned around to face him.

She forgot how tall he was, and she had to look up. His look was a mixture of his old dark look, and one that was less threatening. The same lustful look he had given her after he drained her magic in the forest, back in 1994 prison world. Although, he seemed less dangerous now. Power still clung to his body. She could feel it washing over her like electromagnetic waves. His pretty grey-blue eyes assessing her. She felt a little fear in that moment. He was still the unpredictable warlock she had battled in 1994.

"That is the problem Bon, I always want to _test you_. I want to see how far you will go," he was staring at her intently, as he said those words.

She could feel her face burn up, imagining a double-meaning behind his words.

"Leave, _now_ ," her threats sounded less intimidating by the minute. She knew it was because she secretly craved this closeness with him.

She looked down at his hands, remembering how she had daydreamed about them touching her.

"I know what it's like Bonnie. The worry, the strangeness of how different this world is from the prison dimension. The feeling of _suffocating._ " He placed his hands on both sides of where she stood, caging her in. She felt like a caged animal, with nowhere to run.

"I understand that strong need to be close to someone, but still feeling isolated," he whispered close to her lips. Making them tingle, and her face grow even hotter.

She wanted those lips to touch her own. She wanted his hands on her body, branding every inch of her. It was so scary to think of indulging in such thoughts, but she couldn't help it. It was the same ecstasy she felt when doing dark magic. The feeling that you shouldn't, made you want to do it even more.

"Kai," she sounded breathless. That he was her oxygen, and she needed to breath him into her. She inhaled his masculine scent. He wore the same cologne she had smelled when they were trapped in the prison world.

"Bonnie." He had leaned closer, so his lips grazed her own. It sounded like he was also struggling with his breathing.

She can't remember when they started kissing. It was almost like a hazy dream, when she didn't feel in control. His lips had claimed her own, and he was pushing her into the door. His hungry mouth trying to devour her own. She was also kissing him back with equal passion. His tongue was warm against her own, and she groaned in pleasure. His powerful presence was intoxicating, and she was getting drunk on it. He was the one pushing her, wanting more. She was still a little unsure, but couldn't say no to his soft lips kissing her with such voracity.

He stopped all of a sudden. His lips were as plump and swollen as her own, as he looked at her with that same desire as before. His breathing was ragged, and he was looking at her in surprise. He was waiting for something. It dawned on her, that he was waiting for her to give consent to go further. She had never expected that from him. He seemed like someone that greedily took what they wanted without second thought.

She nodded in agreement. She needed this now more than ever. Wanting that sweet release, that she craved so much.

He was kissing her roughly again, like a dying man craving one last taste. She placed her palms against the cold wood of the door. He sucked on her neck a little, while he fiddled with the buttons on her jeans. His fingers so desperate to take off her clothes, made her feel dizzy with lust. She could feel the familiar ache between her legs, as he slowly pulled them down her hips. He got down on one knee like he was about to propose, sliding them all the way off. Leaving her in only her jacket and a short black dress.

He looked up at her, with this puppy-dog look of adoration. He looked cute. It something she would never associate with Kai . The only time she had found him cute, was when he shared his unhappy childhood memories with her in 1994.

The cute look faded into a look of desire, as he brought his face close to her leg. He rubbed his face against it like a an animal seeking comfort. The stubble rubbed against the smooth skin of her leg, making her shiver.

He sighed, before placing a soft kiss to her kneecap. That made her jump. She was a little worried about him, considering she still didn't trust him. Although, her hormones decided she didn't care. He placed his arms up her dress, digging his fingers into her hips. His touch hurt a little. It was almost like he was worried she would run off.

She couldn't help let out a moan, as he trailed soft kisses up her legs. Stroking the smooth skin as he went. He pushed her dress up further, till her black underwear was revealed. He licked at the sweat covering her thighs, moaning in ecstasy at the taste. Her sweat tasted like orange and arousal. Bonnie let her head fall back against the door, as his sharp tongue continued to lick her skin.

She placed her hands on his head for leverage. Digging her nails into his scalp, whimpering as he continued feast on the skin of her thighs. The ache between her legs becoming unbearable.

He licked a trail up to her underwear, where he pressed a soft kiss at her center. Even through the fabric of her panties, she felt the heat of his lips touch her _there_. She gasped at how good it felt.

She almost forgot about the loud music playing outside of the door, too caught up in pleasure. The music covered up the sound of her rapid heartbeat. He stood up, his ring-covered fingers catching her jaw. He brought her lips close, but didn't kiss her. She let her arms drop to her sides, ready to use magic if he tried to attack her. His breathing was ragged, as he stared at her intently. She looked at him in confusion, and he grinned. He teased her lower lip with soft bites, as he pushed her dress up higher. She felt his fingers touch the edge of her underwear, before they pushed past the fabric to touch her. He pressed two fingers into her moist core, while nibbling at her lower lip.

She screamed out in pleasure, and he captured the sound with his mouth on hers. She grabbed onto the collar of his jacket, her legs shaking from the pleasurable high. His hands grabbed her backside, lifting her up with his strong arms. She thought he was going to put her on the bathroom sink counter. Instead he set her down to standing-position, turning her to face the bathroom mirror.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, bringing his lips to her ear. _What the hell? I don't need to see what a mess I am. I need him to continue what he was doing._

She looked back at him in question, and he smirked in response.

"I want you to see me pleasuring you. I want you to see how damn hot you look, when you moan," he whispered low, as if someone might hear them.

He grabbed her chin softly, turning it towards the mirror. As they stood there, him behind her. She could see his reflection going to kiss her neck. He teased the curve of her neck with his lips, as he slowly pulled her jacket down away from her shoulders. There was something seductive about removing that item of clothing. She saw her own eyes glow back at her. The green in them glowing, as she saw the desire on her face.

He roughly pulled down the shoulder strap of her dress, so that her lacy bra peaked out. She could see his intense looking reflection stare back at her, as he went to cup her breast. His warm hand slid under the bra, caressing her tender nipple. She gasped, closing her eyes.

She felt him tug on her chin again.

"Nuh-uh, Bonnie. I want you to see how beautiful you look right now," He whispered into her ear, licking the delicate skin. She usually thought guys sounded cheesy when they called girls beautiful, but he said it like he was observing a piece of art. Not even Jeremy had made her feel that beautiful, or sexy.

She saw her flushed skin, all sweaty and shiny. Her pupils were dilated. She looked wild, _different_. He smiled, obviously liking what he saw. Stilling cupping her breast, unhooking the bra . She was glad to get rid of it, as he slid it off with expert fingers. He traced those warm fingers down her spine, making her legs feel like jelly. Then his hand was near her underwear again, as she saw it disappear under her dress. She felt him grip her there, and her body jerked into his. His eyes were still watching her in the mirror, like he got his own pleasure from watching her reactions.

She watched herself scream out in pleasure, as he fingered her. He was rubbing them along her delicate folds and clit. She could feel the coldness of his rings touch the sensitive skin, as he stroked her mound. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, as she leaned back slightly. Still watching her own reflection. The girl she saw in the mirror was so unlike herself. She looked high with pleasure, as she moaned in delight. Rubbing her back against him, like an animal in heat. She looked as carefree as a bird. So unlike uptight Bonnie.

Deciding she could no longer bear it, she turned to face him. He at least looked as dizzy with lust as herself. She took off his jacket, and he let her. He was staring at her with that same intense look he always had. She went to unbutton his jeans, pulling his pants down. He began kissing her again, and she couldn't help but be lost, as their lips connected.

He lifted her up again, and placed her on the bathroom counter. He began to whisper a chant inbetween kisses, holding out his palm towards the door. She heard the door lock, and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Just in case. Don't want anyone walking in on us, and I also added a sound-proof barrier spell," he grinned.

She admired the way he could do magic. It turned her on even more. His knowledge of spells far exceeded her own, and their power was now equal. It created the perfect balance

He returned to kissing her surprised face. Their tongues dueled, as she felt him slide her underwear off. She was already wet for him. He got down on one knee, licking the the inside of her thighs. He got close to where she wanted him most, but he didn't go any further. If anything, the sensation of his teasing doubled her pleasure. He loved teasing her, making her want more.

She pulled him up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tired of his teasing. She smiled in satisfaction when he looked as desperate as she did. She guessed she was not the only one that needed release.

He thrust himself inside her, and she was glad for the sound-proof spell. Her scream would no doubt be heard by everyone within vicinity. She grabbed onto the sink, her knuckles straining as she held on for dear life. His moving inside of her, causing her body to burn up. He licked his way down her chest, as he continued to thrust into her in desperation. She yelled out his name, not caring if it inflated his ego.

Their bodies could not get enough of each other. She craved more contact, as she released the sink and grabbed onto his neck. Their hips crashing against each other, as they tried to find a rhythm that suited them both. She kissed him, letting this moment drown out her chaotic emotions. She whimpered against his mouth, as she felt herself tighten around his length. She was getting so close.

She felt the heat all the way in her womb, as she cried out. She felt her orgasm take over her body, as she clenched around him. He let out a loud groan, as he too reached his climax; his seed inside of her.

Their sweaty foreheads rested against each other. They both laughed slightly, inbetween unsteady breathing. They were still recovering from their sweet release. Looking at each other in both awe and satisfaction.

"Here, don't want anymore crazy _Parker twins_ ," he placed a hand near her stomach, chanting. She knew that it was a type of birth-control magic. She had used it herself, when she and Jeremy were together. It saved her having to perform the spell later. Magic had many uses.

They continued to stare at each other. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. The only two people to understand their needs. As they shared the moment, blocking out the world around them.


End file.
